mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Harmony Part 2/Gallery
Gallery Canterlot Twilght disheartened S2E2-W 2.1557.png Discord eating popcorn.png|You prancin' showponies! Discord with popcorn S2E2.png Twilights02ep2.png Discord u mad bro.png Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png|It really is just a boulder, Rarity.. Rarity marshal art kick E2S2-W 1.5931.png|Rarity gives Applejack one heck of a kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png|Don't you come try to steal Tom! Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png|You better stop that, Fluttershy.. Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|..I'm going crazy! Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png Twilight HOME back S2E2-2.1207.png|Looking happier than before! On the way home bunny stampede s02e02.png Twilight bun stampie S2E2-W 3.6784.png Mama's so proud S2E2.png|"Good work, Angel! Mama's so proud.." Nighttime S2E2.png Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Discord Skiing S2E2.png Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png First changes of Ponyville S2E2.png Discord picture that S2E2 -W 0.0009.png Discord teleporting s02e02.png Finding the Elements Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png Fluttershy trampling on bush.gif|Crushing Twilight's flowers (animated) Twilight ah fine S2E2-W 3.6681.png Spikeallwet.png Fluttercruel what wet&clueless S2E2-W 4.1665.png Fluttercruel YOUR face S2E2-W 4.1667.png|"Your face!" Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png Spike pwn Fluttercruel S2E2 The Return of Harmony Part 2.png|Epic Spike maneuver. Twilight angry s02e02.png Twilight meets rock s02e02.png The Elements in all place S2E2-W 5.1211.png|The Elements of Harmony found in a place of all places. Batting Pinkie's Hair S02E02.gif|We just do not care. (click to view animation) twilight-worried for a moment.JPG|"I can't believe this. My friends..." twilight furious.JPG|"HAVE TURNED INTO COMPLETE JERKS!" rarity-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" applejack-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" pinkie pie-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" fluttershy-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" twilight puts her crown on.JPG|"And...big crown thingy!" twilight-mean let's go.JPG|"Come on, everypony, let's go!" The liar S2E2.png|We've got the liar... The grump S2E2.png|...the grump... The hoarder S2E2.png|...the hoarder... The brute S2E2.png|...and the brute! Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png Rainbow Spike s02e02.png Here Comes Tom.png|Look out! Here comes Tom Here Is Tom.png|Nice entrance there Tom Discord hit me S2E2-W 0.0007.png Discord may freak S2E2-W 0.0003.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Discord gloating s02e02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png Rarity MINE! S2E2-W 1.0401.png|"MINE!" Spike as Rainbow Crash s02e02.png Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|"With friends like these, who needs... enemies?" Twilight broken heart s02e02.png|That terrible feeling deep inside of me. What is it that I am missing? dancing buffalo s02e02.png Coconut S2E2.png|Coconut going crazy. Screw Ball.png Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png Berry Punch pepper shaker s02e02.png Spike stomach ache s02e02.png Reports give twilight hope.png Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png Spike_scroll_S02.png Spike the pain S2E2-W 7.1951.png|The pain of receiving too many letters. Rarity1 S02E02.png Rarity0 S02E02.png Rarity and Tom S02E02.png Rarity S02E02.png Rarity3 S02E02.png Rarity2 S02E02.png Rarity11 S02E02.png Rarity10 S02E02.png Rarity9 S02E02.png Rarity8 S02E02.png Rarity7 S02E02.png Rarity6 S02E02.png Rarity5 S02E02.png Rarity4 protecting tom S02E02.png Reassembling the Elements when pigs fly s02e02.png|PIGS FLYING?!?! :O Macincorn.png|Big Macintosh the dog. Applejack eat apple backw S2E2-W 2.501st.png|ahhh....Not really Granny Smith dancing s02e02.png Twilight confronts Applejack s02e02.png Macingroundhog.png Macinlick.png Applejack display moves S2E2-W 2.5011.png Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png Fluttershy1 S02E02.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png Rarity12 S02E02.png Rarity13 S02E02.png Problem Rarity.PNG|Problem Rarity? Fluttershy salute got it E2S2- W 4.0865.png Fluttershy2 S02E02.png Fluttershy3 S02E02.png Rarity14 S02E02.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy Rainbow Dash desaturated Aidan McAteer showreel May 2011 cropped.png|Rainbow Ditch or Rainbow Jerk desaturated_dash_1.gif|She's getting away! desaturated_dash_2.gif|No she's not! Rarity15 S02E02.png Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png Rarity16 S02E02.png Fluttershy4 S02E02.png Fluttershy5 S02E02.png Fluttershy getting mad.png Fluttershy motivated s02e02.png twilight_Sparkle_RD_Caught.jpg Fluttershy_Dog.jpg Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png|EWW! THAT SPELL WILL NEVER COME OFF D:< Did we stop Discord.png|err not quite yet Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg|Too early for a group hug. Gotta love Rainbow Dash's "??????" face. Fighting Discord Discord chocolate milk s02e02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord drinking glass s02e02.png|Discord drinks a glass of chocolate milk. Literally. Discord milk explodes S2E2-W 0.0006.png EVIL Discord S02E02.jpg|Who knew Discord had such murderous intent? Pinkie Pie Chocolate Shower.jpg generosity activated.PNG|Rarity's element upon activation. honesty activated.PNG|Applejack's Element upon activation. kindness activated.PNG|Fluttershy's Element upon activation. loyalty activated.PNG|Rainbow Dash's Element upon activation. Discord friendship ray s02e02.png Friendship unleashed S2E2-W 3.0000.png|The unleashed power of Friendship. Discord defeated.png|"Why me..." Ponyville rainbow dome s02e02.png Royal guards ceremony s02e02.png RarityGlitch.png|A glitch of Rarity sporting no eyelashes at the end of the episode Spike waving R2 s02e02.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Celebration Episode 2 Season 2.png|(Wink) Hero Window.png|Our protagonists victory told via stain glass window Group smile end S2E2.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:The Return of Harmony Part 2 images